Werewolf Feud
"Werewolf Feud" is the third episode of What We Do in the Shadows. It first aired on April 10, 2019. Synopsis The fragile truce between the vampires and Staten Island's werewolves is tested, and Colin Robinson finds romance with a new co-worker."Listings - WHAT WE DO IN THE SHADOWS on FX" - The Futon Critic Plot Summary Laszlo realises a werewolf has urinated on one of his topiary designs, so he leaves a trap outside. Arjan, the leader of a werewolf pack, gets caught in it, so Laszlo, Nandor and Nadja bring him inside and he reverts back to human form. He threatens them and leaps out of the window. Arjan recovers and later returns with his pack, who urinate all over the vampires' garden. Laszlo and Arjan fight until Nandor interrupts and brings up the Staten Island Lycanthrope Vampire Agreement of 1993, which states that they must get their strongest vampire to fight the pack’s strongest werewolf to settle the feud. The vampires and werewolves decide to face each other on the roof of an abandoned Circuit City store. Nandor is chosen to face off against Toby, the largest werewolf of the pack. Toby transforms by merely imagining a full moon, but Nandor defeats him by throwing a squeaky bone toy off the roof, which Toby jumps after. The vampires fly away, leaving a frightened Guillermo at the scene, but the werewolves leave him alone to look after Toby. In the subplot, a new employee named Evie Russell joins Colin’s office. Upon realising he cannot feed off her energy and that she keeps telling tragic stories about herself to colleagues, he correctly assumes that she is an emotional vampire feeding off people’s pity. Both vampires fight to drain the energy of another worker, Biff, and send him into a coma doing so. After work hours, the two vampires confront each other and have a psychic battle in the office before collapsing to the ground. Realising they are both lonely, they decide to date each other. Colin enjoys dating Evie and the two drain the office energy heavily. However, after a few weeks, Evie begins to demonise Colin to gain pity from the other office workers, claiming she couldn’t afford to stay at her own place and Colin was unwilling to let her stay at his. Realising the relationship is now unhealthy, Colin breaks up with Evie and wishes her well. She appears to be upset with this, but is actually using her pitiful state to feed off him again. Cast Starring *Kayvan Novak as Nandor *Matt Berry as Laszlo *Natasia Demetriou as Nadja *Harvey Guillén as Guillermo *Mark Proksch as Colin Robinson Guest starring *Vanessa Bayer as Evie Russell *Anthony Atamanuik as Shaun the Neighbor *Arj Barker as Werewolf leader (Arjan) Co-starring *Michael Man as Dan *Viviana Zarillo as Kashana *Domenic Cuzzocrea as Arnie *Rob Ramsay as Biff *Kelly Penner as Preppy Werewolf (Chad) *Hannan Younis as Ange Werewolf *Ro Manning as Dougie Werewolf *Justin Bigelli as Toby Werewolf *Bobby Wilson as Marcus Werewolf *Barbara De La Fuente as Rhonda *Kevin Finn as Waiter Production *"Werewolf Feud" was produced as the fourth episode, though it aired as the third. Soundtrack *''You're Dead'' performed by Norma Tanega (opening credits) *''Spring Fashion'' performed by Alan Braden *''Muzak For The Undead'' performed by Brian Horn *''Prance'' performed by Prettiest Eyes *''Sadness'' performed by Janos Lehar *''Az Vey Dem Tatn'' performed by Black Ox Orkestar *''Little Sad Eyes'' performed by The Castells (end credits)"S1 · E3 · Werewolf Feud" - Tunefind References Category:What We Do in the Shadows episodes Category:Episodes